


Never Know

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Fuller House
Genre: F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, is ramona's last name gibbler?, they never say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Mulaney is right, 13 yos are scary af. And I'm obsessed with Jackson and Ramona from Fuller House. I combined these two facts and ended up with a weird seven minutes in heaven fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Know

Seven minutes in heaven is no joking matter. Not in 8th grade. It is taken with all the seriousness of gossip, pranks, and parties without parental supervision.  
There was a time when it was just a natural extension of spin the bottle, but then the players knew who was going in. And that’s a bore, a total yawn.

Now, it’s a true game of skill by those that select the next couple. They have to be shoved in without each others knowledge for one thing, which takes way more time to plan, and when the time is up they have to be pulled out before their vision can adjust to the light.

Jackson was fairly positive this version of the game was invented by demented perverts. But it was fun to sneak around parties getting unsuspecting couples to participate. He quickly learned who shipped who in his middle school. It was both disturbing and fascinating. Like Tumblr, but real.

And then it was his turn… Less entertaining.

The door slammed shut behind whoever the girl was they just pushed inside. She collided with him and they fell back against the wall, surrounded by coats and plastic garment bags. 

There was a short breath where they both just stood there, pressed close together, before they kissed. Jackson placed a hand on the girl’s hips and her hands came up to rest on his shoulders. OK, not a bad experience so far.

Jackson liked the flowery scent of her hair and the soft movement of her lips against his. Not a bad experience at all. He placed his other hand in her hair to help deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along her top lip and she responded by biting his bottom lip. His hand slipped down to her shoulder.

When he turned to press her against the wall he started to put the pieces together. Ruffly skirt. Vest, with rhinestones. He moved his hand over her chest and the girl pressed closer. Jackson was fairly sure he wasn’t breathing anymore by this point.

The rhinestones made an R shape. And he recognized the shape of the pendant on her necklace that banged against his hand when she arched into his touch.

Ramona.

Shit. He was so in trouble.

He moved his hand back across her chest and she made a noise that gave Jackson goosebumps. So he did it again.

Ramona’s hands moved from curling in his shirt to wrapping around his neck. Jackson definitely approved of the increasing closeness.

Except for the Ramona part. That was bad.

Not that he hadn’t thought about the girl living across the hall from him like that before. But he really shouldn’t. It would be awkward.

But she didn’t know it was him. It was totally safe for him to enjoy this.

–

 

Ramona knew it was Jackson about two seconds after being pushed into the closet. She recognized the smell of that stupid combo scent he wore of Dark Temptation and Excite – because what could be cooler than two lame Axe scents mixed together?

When they kissed, surrounded by coats, she was surprised that he was actually pretty good at it. His hands slid around her waist and she reflexively moved hers to his shoulder. She liked the way his grip tightened with the intensity of their kiss.

She tried to remind herself that this was Jackson. The guy that made sarcastic jokes about her clothes and threatened to throw the goop he oiled his skateboard wheels with at her when she entered his room.

Ramona shivered when his tongue ran across her bottom lip and his fingers glanced over the neck on her skin before curling in her hair. She pushed back to deepen the kiss, to pull at his bottom lip and run her across the surface. His hand moved down to her shoulder.

Jackson pressing her into a wall was not where she expected this night to go. It wasn’t even where she had expected this kiss to go. It was Jackson! When his hand slipped across her chest Ramona shivered again, and arched closer.

Lola had told her about a guy that had raked his hand over her chest during Seven Minutes, she said it had been totally ick. But Ramona found she liked the way Jackson did it. It was like a feather, barely there. He did it again. And again.

They were kissing deeper, messier. Closer. It was awesome.

The hand on her hip finally moved. Jackson squeezed her butt and Ramona squeaked. She heard Jackson laugh. It was rougher than usual.

Good, she wasn’t the only one enjoying this then.

She kissed him again, pulling on his hair. Revenge. He groaned and if her lips were not otherwise occupied she would have smirked.

His watch started beeping then. They separated. Ramona took a step back and a deep breath as he shut off the alarm. Time was up soon. She hadn’t even thought about that. Not that she was complimenting Jackson’s forethought or anything else. Never.

When the door opened she caught a quick look at Jackson as her eyes adjusted before her friends could move her away. It was him. Goofy face, flannel shirt. His eyes were all weird, but that was probably the light.

It didn’t matter that she liked it, Jackson would never know.


End file.
